


Is this what it feels like to be loved?

by dragonsoul1



Category: Blood-C
Genre: Although the smut and the blood aren't at the same time, Anal Sex, And a fair sized dose of fluff, Blood, F/F, Futanari, Smut, also, and name calling, if you're into that, there's some drama...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonsoul1/pseuds/dragonsoul1
Summary: Mana never thought that she would ever see Saya again. Now she was dating her. The world is full of surprises, isn't it?





	

It was night. But that didn't matter to Saya Kisaragi. One of the perks of being an Elder Bairn in human form, she could see in the dark just as well as she could in the light. And right now, she was putting that ability to good use.

She had been tracking this particular Elder Bairn for a few hours now, and now she has it cornered. Down an alleyway, it had a human cornered, but Saya wasn't concerned about the human, she was only concerned about her kill.

Quickly, quietly, she unsheathed her katana, placing the sheath on the ground as quietly as she could. She could hear the Elder Bairns growling from where she was crouched, but strangely she couldn't hear the Human making any sound. ‘probably too terrified to do anything’ she thought.

Saya took a deep breath, then sprung into action, leaping around the corner and attacking the Elder Bairn. It wasn't a long fight, much to Saya’s surprise, as her sword cut cleanly through the monster's neck. Its severed head rolling off as a spray of blood coated the area. Looking up, Saya found out why the fight had been so short: in front of her, was a human holding what looked to be a very high caliber, silenced pistol. Looking up from the gun, Saya saw the human's face... And froze.

“It can't be... Saya?!” Said the human. Saya took a step back, tripping over one of the tentacles that belonged to the now deceased Elder Bairn.

“M-Mana...? Is- is that you?” Saya said, slowly remembering why this person looked so familiar.

“Saya, it's you!” Mana cried out, running forwards and pulling Saya into an embrace. Then immediately pulling out of it, remembering that Saya wasn't much for physical affection. “Where have you been?! I was worried... I thought- I thought I had...” Mana started crying, looking down at the pavement.

She started when Saya of all people pulled her into a hug. “Hush, Mana. It's okay, I'm here now. I'm back. I'm alive. It's over” she said. “Just let it out... Let it out...”

As Mana let loose a stream of tears into her shoulder, Saya desperately hoped that she was doing this right. She had no experience comforting humans. Or anything, for that matter.

Finally, after what felt like hours, but was in reality only minutes, Mana spoke. “Saya... Promise me. Promise me that you won't just disappear on me again. Promise me that if you have to leave, you'll come back to me. Can you do that?” She asked, pulling back and looking Saya straight in the eye.

Saya hesitated. She was conflicted; since on the one hand, she knew if she made this promise, she would be bound to Mana forever. But on the other hand, being bound to Mana wouldn't be THAT bad...

Finally, she nodded, “I promise. I promise that I'll never just disappear without telling you where I'm going, or leave and never come back. I swear that I will be with you until the day you die, should you wish it.” Saya intoned, knowing that there was no going back from this, no matter how much she may someday want to.

Mana looked up at her, smiling. “Thank you, Saya...” She said. “Now then, you should get yourself cleaned up. Do you have somewhere to stay?”

Saya shook her head, “I have nowhere to stay” she said, looking down ashamedly “I've been living on the streets for the past two and a half years.”

“You've been- what?! Saya, why would you put yourself through that? Why not rent a hotel room at the very least?!” Mana exclaimed, “Saya, why didn't you ask me for help? I would have been more then happy to let you stay with me!”

“... Mana, I-... After the battle with Fumito, I lost all my memories of the six months prior... I only just started to get those memories back when you said my name...” Saya said, “I'm sorry... I'm so, so sorry...” Now it was Saya’s turn to cry. She didn't know why she was crying, she had never shown emotion to others before, not counting during the experiment that Fumito had forced her into, she didn't know why telling this to Mana gave her the irresistible urge to cry, she didn't even know why she felt sad about this. She just... Did.

Then Mana pulled her back into an embrace, and suddenly Saya started feeling better, she was still crying uncontrollably, but she was feeling better. Dropping her sword, she hugged Mana back, burying her head in her shoulder as she was wracked by sobs. “Saya. Come home with me, please. Please. I'm not sure if they'll fit, but you can borrow some of my clothes, and I have a spare futon you can use, just please. I know it isn't much, but I would love too have you live with me for now...”

“Mana... I promised you I wouldn't go anywhere without telling you, didn't I? I meant it. I'll never leave your side without permission, and I'll always come back, even if I have to crawl on my hands and knees to get to you, I'll always, always come back.” Saya said through her sobs.

“Saya...” Mana breathed, before sighing. “Saya, would you mind letting go now? We're both covered in Elder Bairn blood, and we both need to bathe...”

“Oh, r-right... Sorry” Saya said, looking ashamed, and not crying anymore, but still seeming slightly sad. “Umm... Your sure I won't be a burden?” She asked.

Mana chuckled, amused by Saya's sudden change from the cold-hearted killer she had been when they first met, to the awkward cinnamon bun that was now standing right there in front of her now, “it's fine Saya, really! I wouldn't have it any other way...” Mana said, taking one of Saya's hands in both of hers, “now come on, let's grab your sword, and get you cleaned up...”

“O-okay... Umm... Why do you have a gun?” Saya asked, pointing at where Mana had put her gun.

“What? Oh! Sorry, I started carrying one after the incident with the Tower, and Seventh Heaven. I knew it probably wouldn't do me much good if an Elder Bairn attacked me, but it was better than nothing...” Mana explained. She blushed, “that and... I wanted to be able to protect you if you were in trouble when I found you...”

Saya giggled, then smiled. ‘Maybe this won't be so bad after all...’ she thought.

_**Five years later.** _

“Mana, I'm back!” Shouted Saya as she opened the door to their two person apartment. Mana had saved up for several months in order for them to afford this apartment, and it hadn't been easy, since Saya didn't legally exist anywhere on earth, and therefore hadn't been able to get a job.

“Saya!” Mana shouted, stepping out of the kitchen to give her a hug, “it's good to have you home again, you aren't hurt are you? The Elder Bairn wasn't too hard to kill?”

Saya gave her a kiss on the forehead, “it went down easy, I killed before it was able to kill anyone, fortunately. What about you? Uncover any interesting stories while I was gone?”

“I wish. The best I could find were a few disappearances that are probably just Elder Bairn, and a lead on a potential corruption scandal with a local politician... There's nothing interesting these days!” Mana sighed, “anyway, dinner's almost done, I should be finished making it by the time your cleaned up.”

“Thanks Mana, your a lifesaver,” Saya said, kissing her again, on her lips this time, “love you.”

Mana kissed her back, “love you too...” She said, before heading back into the kitchen.

_**Two hours later.** _

“Mana... Are you sure you want to try this?” Saya asked, as she kneeled on top of her girlfriend, who was, like her, currently devoid of clothing, “I mean, even with lube... It could be painful. And... Are you SURE that your clean back there?”

“Saya...” Mana rubbed a hand over Saya's chest, flicking one of her nipples with her thumb, drawing a gasp from her. “I was VERY thorough, I've been wanting to ask you to do this for a while... Now please, can you just fuck my ass already?”

Slowly, Saya nodded. One of the perks of being an Elder Bairn in human form was, as they had both found out, that Saya had a dick, as well as her cunt. And, as had also found out, Saya was completely sterile, she couldn't produce children in any way. These two facts working in tandem meant that they both got to enjoy each other's company in a very intimate manner, without many of the risks that other people had to take precautions against.

Before Saya did anything else, she grabbed the bottle of lube that was on their nightstand. When they were first starting to experiment sexually, Mana had insisted that they get lube. When Saya asked why, she had said “while girls do self-lubricate, it helps to have a little something set aside, just in case.” Having never been with... Well... ANYONE in this way before, Saya wasn't sure what this meant.

Nevertheless, Saya pressed on. The first thing she did was squeeze out a large dollop of lube, and begin rubbing it over her dick. Then, she got up, and gently started pushing Mana, trying to roll her over. “Saya, what are you doing?” She asked.

“If I'm going to give you anal, this position won't work. Would you mind getting on your hands and knees?” Saya responded, still gently pushing at Mana. She quickly found this action unneeded, however, as Mana readily rolled over, getting on her hands and knees.

“Like this?” Mana asked, wiggling her ass in the air. Saya nodded, then crawled behind her, grabbing the lube again and squeezing out another blob, this time straight onto Mana's ass.

“Okay, you ready Mana?” Saya asked, lining herself up with her girlfriend’s ass. Mana simply nodded in response, which was good enough for Saya. “Then relax, and enjoy” Saya said, as she put one hand on each of Mana's asscheeks, and pushed forwards. At first, there was a little bit of resistance, then Mana's ass gave way to Saya, and she sheathed herself inside of Mana, albeit in a slow and gentle manner.

Mana moaned, trembling, as she felt Saya enter her rear. It was at the same time both a pleasurable and painful experience, as Saya came to rest, all of her five inches sheathed inside Mana's asshole. “S-soooo good!!!” Moaned Mana, her arms trembling, then collapsing, “More! Saya, give me more!” she said, humping backwards towards Saya.

Saya quickly obliged, pulling out until only the tip was left inside, then shoving herself back in, grunting, and earning a moan from Mana. “Wow... You really like this, don't you Mana?” Saya asked, marveling at how tight her girlfriend's ass was.

Mana simply nodded as Saya continued to fuck her ass, a constant stream of moans pouring from her lips. “Can I call you names, Mana?” Saya asked, slowing down for a minute so that Mana could respond in a coherent manner.

It took a minute, but finally Mana exclaimed, “YES!! JUST FUCK ME ALREADY!!!” Thrusting herself backwards onto Saya's cock.

“Alright then...” Saya said, “TAKE IT!!! TAKE IT YOU- YOU- YOU LITTLE BUTTSLUT!!!” And with that, she started slamming into Mana as hard as she could, drawing a fresh stream of moans from the girl.

“YES!!! YES, I'M YOUR LITTLE BUTTSLUT!!! I'M JUST A LITTLE BUTTSLUT WHO LIKES HAVING HER ASS FUCKED ALL DAY!!!” Mana screamed, as she came, her cum spraying out of her pussy and into the bed, her legs trembling, her face in an ahegao expression.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!! MANA!!!” Saya screamed, and came, slamming her hips against Mana's, hilting herself as she unloaded load after load of cum into her, filling Mana's ass with her impotent semen.

“Aaaahhhh...” Mana groaned, feeling Saya's cock twitch inside her ass. “Thanks, Saya. That was fun...” She said, trying to regain her faculties after the mind blowing orgasm that she has received from Saya.

“Yeah... We should... Do... This... Again sometime...” Saya panted, slumping over on top of Mana. In truth, she had probably enjoyed their little session of buttfucking more than Mana had, since she had been right on the edge of cumming after barely a minute of thrusting, and had barely been able to hold back from cumming long enough to bring Mana to her climax.

“Do you... Want me to... Pull out now...?” Saya asked, still catching her breath.

“Y-yeah... That would be nice...” Mana said, tiredly. Slowly, Saya complied, extracting herself from Mana one inch at a time, until she was completely unsheathed from Mana.

The two were so tired, they were barely able to crawl under the covers before they both fell asleep, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

_**The next morning.** _

Mana was awoken from a peaceful sleep by a knocking at the door. Groaning, she sat up, swung her legs out of bed... And immediately regretted it, as a throbbing soreness radiated from her ass. “Oww...” Mana whimpered, sitting back down.

This movement woke Saya, who sat up groggily. “What is it, Mana?” she asked, sitting up.

“Someone's at the door...” Mana answered, “and my ass is reeeeally sore~!”

“I'll take care of it” said Saya, sliding out of bed and grabbing her bathrobe, “you lay down and rest.”

Mana nodded, crawling back under the covers and closing her eyes, while Saya left to go answer the door.

Saya walked out of the room, gently closing the door behind her, so as not to bother Mana. Then she made her way to the front door.

“What is i- YOU!!” As soon as Saya saw who was at the door, she recognized her; Yuka Amino, governor of Tokyo. And one of the people behind the experiment at Lake Suwa, where Saya had her memories wiped, and been given a false life by Fumito Nanahara.

“What the- Saya?!” Was all Yuka had time to say before Saya grabbed her by the collar, yanked her inside, slammed the door shut behind them, and slammed Yuka against the wall.

“What are you doing here?!” Saya growled, her blood red eyes glowing.

“Uuuh... Uuum... I'm running for governor again, I was going to walk around and hand out pamphlets!” Yuka hurriedly explained, holding up a handful of pamphlets for Saya to see. “W-why? Y-you're not going to kill me are you?” Yuka said, seeming to forget that Saya couldn't kill humans.

“No. I can't kill humans.” Saya said, dropping Yuka. “But since you're here, maybe you can help me...”

Yuka blinked. Now this was interesting. “Me? Help you? How could I possibly help you?” She said, slowly going from fear to suspicion.

Saya pointed to the kitchen, “sit down at the table, we need to talk” she said.

Not wanting to piss off the Elder Bairn in human form, Yuka quickly obliged. Once they were both seated, Saya began, “Yuka, you happen to be a government official. That gives you access to government files, which puts you in the perfect position to help me. I need you to give me some files. More specifically, I need you to make it look like I've always been in the system.” She said.

Before Yuka could respond however, a new voice interrupted. “Saya, why were you yelling?” Said Mana, stepping into the kitchen wearing her own bathrobe. “And why is the governor here? Is something going on?”

“Mana! I thought you were resting!” Saya exclaimed, standing up, tripping on the table leg, and falling face first into the floor.

Yuka chuckled, “I guess something's never change, do they?” She said.

“What do you mean?” Mana said.

This time Saya, having gotten up, responded, saying “Mana, Yuka was one of the people involved with what happened at Lake Suwa. She was one of the people who were helping Fumito”

The look Mana had been giving Yuka changed from curious to furious. “You were one of the people who brainwashed my girlfriend?!” She shouted.

“Yeah, basically” Saya deadpanned. Mana looked ready to slap Yuka. “Mana, please don't slap the governor.” Saya said.

“Why? After everything she's done, why don't you want me to hurt her?” Mana asked, suddenly confused.

“Mana, you know better. She's the only way I'll ever legally exist. If I don't legally exist, I can't get a job, I can't help you with your work, and we can never... Never...” Saya trailed off, but they all knew what she was going to say.

Mana took a deep breath, “okay, Saya...” She said, “I don't like this, but... Okay.”

“Thank you, my love.” Saya said, then, turning to Yuka, she said, “I trust you'll get me what I want?”

Yuka nodded. “Yeah,” she said, “I can do that. Although you didn't have to essentially blackmail me. I could have gone without the reminder of what happened at Lake Suwa... I still have nightmares about it sometimes...”

“After what happened, I would be surprised if you didn't.” Saya said. “Now, if you would be so kind as to leave, I would like to have a talk with my girlfriend. Come back when you've planted my documents. We still have a lot to talk about, Yuka.”

Yuka didn't say anything, she simply nodded and left, leaving a card with her phone number on it. Once they had both heard the door click shut, Saya and Mana both visibly relaxed. “You know...” Said Saya, “I never thought I would ever see her again.”

“Really?” Mana said, “well... Maybe running into her again will turn out to be for the best...”

Saya smiled, “yeah... Because it means I can ask you a very important question...” She said, pulling Mana into an intimate embrace. “But not yet... I don't want to commit to anything until after she's created my documents... We don't want to start something only to find out it isn't possible after all, now do we?”

Mana nodded, smiling, “yeah... Hey, Saya?” She said, looking over at her girlfriend.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.” Said Mana.

“I love you too.” Replied Saya, thinking that maybe, just maybe, she could have a happy ending after all.


End file.
